TAWOG: The Heroes
by Slake Jericho
Summary: When Rob steals the Elmore Blood Diamond and gets superhero powers, Gumball and his team of friends must stop him from destroying Elmore...and them too!


It was night time. In a dark museum, a figure climbed up onto the roof with a grappling hook. Rob looked down through the glass roof and stared at a massive, red diamond.

"Ah, the Elmore Blood Diamond!" Rob shouted. "Legend says that this diamond will make me stronger, and will make me powerful enough to vanquish The Wattersons once and for all!"

Rob realised that he was loud.

"Enough to vanquish The Wattersons once and for all!" Rob whispered.

He grabbed a glass cutter and cut a hole in the ceiling. He tied a rope around his waist and then jumped down. He landed on his feet, and tried to untie himself, but the knot had been tied too hard. He then noticed a logo on the rope.

"Elmore Bungee Jumping..." Rob read. "Uh oh."

The rope pulled him back to the ceiling as he hit his head. He flew around like a pinball, hitting everything, but not breaking it. He sped up when he went in between a corridor, hitting both walls extremely fast. The rope then came undone as it flew through the roof. Rob emerged from the corridor dizzy, walking with his arms out in front of him as he tried his best to stay on his feet. He shook his head and then looked at the front door. He noticed that the front door of the museum was unlocked as he groaned. Then he looked around.

"Huh, I didn't break anything!" Rob said. "Phew, that's lucky!"

He wiped some sweat off of his head as it dropped onto the ground. Rob noticed the sweat and started panicking. The sweat then hit a vase. There was a long pause. He then sighed. His breath blew on the vase, knocking it over. It shattered into a million pieces, each piece of the vase breaking different things. One piece of glass knocked over a statue of a T-Rex, which fell over and crushed the monkey skeleton. The bones went everywhere, doing the same thing as the vase. One of the bones hit the Elmore Blood Diamond as it flew towards Rob, landing in his hands.

"Well, that was easy!" Rob said.

Suddenly, a policemen kicked down the front door.

"Freeze!" shouted the doughnut, holding a pistol.

Rob gasped. The doughnut then ran at Rob. But then he ran past him and approached an ice cream van that had crashed through the wall of the museum.

"Yeah, I'll have a triple flavoured ice cream..." the doughnut said. "Uh, with another triple flavoured ice cream on that."

Rob looked at the diamond and then at the doughnut. He smiled and raised his arm. He closed his fist as the doughnut started floating. Rob stared, shocked as he started hitting the doughnut on the walls. Icing and bread were left where the doughnut was hit. He then quickly lifted his arm up, sending the doughnut through the glass roof as he went into the sky. Rob then started glitching as he disappeared. He teleported into the middle of the night time streets.

"With these powers, I can wreak havoc on all of Elmore, and nobody can stop me!" Rob said. "I can finally destroy Gumball!"

A bunch of police cars surrounded Rob. Rob just narrowed his eye and grinned. He raised both of his hands as he lifted everything up in the streets, including the fire hydrants, the street lamps, the mail boxes and other objects. He then threw all of the objects at the police cars as they exploded. Rob walked through the fire, still grinning. He then noticed that his arm was on fire as he patted it, putting it out.

"Next up..." Rob said, grinning. "Gumball Watterson!"

An alarm clock started ringing as Gumball was sleeping. He groaned and reached his hand out, trying to turn it off. He knocked Darwin's tank off of the surface next to him. Darwin screamed as he fell and the tank broke. Gumball was still trying to turn off the alarm clock. Gumball opened his eyes as Richard was making the sound with his mouth.

"Your mother said that this was the only way to wake you kids up!" Richard explained.

"Couldn't you just buy a real alarm clock?" asked Anais.

"Oh, I ate it thinking that it was just a huge gummy clock." Richard said.

"There's no such thing as gummy clocks!" Gumball said.

"Sure there is!" Richard said, grabbing a LEGO clock and eating it. "See?"

They just stared at Richard before getting out of bed. They went past the bedroom and down the stairs. As the camera angle changed, they were in their normal clothes.

"Wait..." Gumball said.

He walked back upstairs as he was back in his pyjamas. He walked onto the stairs and he was in his normal clothes. He quickly moved up and down, changing from his pyjamas and his normal clothes.

"Whatever." Gumball said as he shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs.

They all sat down at the table.

"So how did you sleep last night?" asked Nicole.

"Sorry, mom, but nobody cares about us having breakfast." Gumball said.

The kids shovelled down their cereal. They choked after eating too quickly. They spat out the cereal and continued shovelling it down. They choked again. They choked again. When they spat out the cereal, the camera followed it. The cereal went into Richard's mouth, where it was shown that he had all of the other pieces in his mouth. He closed his mouth and swallowed them. They were on the bus on the way to school. Rob was watching the bus as he teleported in front of it.

"GUMBA-" Rob began before getting hit by the bus.

Rocky woke up after he was sleeping and continued driving to school. Gumball was looking out of the window with his hand on his cheek. Rob teleported further away in front of the bus. There was a car next to him as he pointed his hand at it. He lifted it up, but the citizen inside managed to jump out before he was too high.

"Say goodbye, Gumball!" Rob said.

He then threw the car at the bus. Darwin noticed that a shadow was coming over them.

"DUCK!" Darwin screamed.

"What?" asked a student duck.

"I just wanted to ask you if you..." Darwin said. "Uh...I forgot..."

"I think what my friend is trying to say it there's a car coming right towards the bus!" Gumball said calmly.

Everyone in the bus saw the car and started screaming. The car smashed into the roof of the bus. The students were jumping out of the way as the car rolled down the seats of the bus. It smashed through the back of the bus, with some students holding onto it.

"Hooray to skipping school!" the students said as they went off into the distance with the car.

Rob pushed his hand forward, blowing up the bus engine and causing it to topple onto its front. The students fell forward onto the front window. The bus then fell over onto its back. Rob walked up to the flaming bus, where students were crawling out of it and running away. Gumball was trying to get out of the door, but it was too high.

"Gosh darn it, why am I so small?" asked Gumball.

He noticed that he was crouching. He stood up and crawled out of the bus. He noticed Rob walking towards him.

"Oh, you're just in time for me to destroy you!" Rob laughed. "Wait wait wait...WRECK you! Yes, that's it! Wreck you!"

"Destroy sounds more threatening." Gumball said.

"Oh," Rob said. "Well, you're just in time for me to destroy you!"

He then pushed his arm out and lifted Gumball up.

"What the what!" Gumball screamed. "What's going on?"

He spun Gumball round extremely fast before throwing him into a bench. His face was green and he was trying to hold in puke.

"I'm as powerful as ever!" Rob said. "And I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done-"

Puke was splattered onto Rob's face. He wiped it off.

"As I was saying," Rob said. "You've been making my life miserable for ages, and now-"

Rob was puked on again. He started rapidly wiping it all off.

"AND NOW I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER!" Rob shouted.

He pushed his arm out and sent him through Mr Robinson's house. He sat up with dust on him and looked around, confused.

"Wait, this is just next door," Gumball said. "What happened while we were driving?"

It revealed that Rocky had been driving in circles all that time. Rob stood in front of the flaming bus, making him a silhouette, with a red light on his pants. Gumball noticed the Elmore Blood Diamond and threw a book at it from next to him. The diamond dropped out of Rob's pants and rolled towards Gumball.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Rob demanded.

"No!" Gumball shouted, holding onto the diamond.

"Give it!" Rob shouted as he pulled the diamond.

"No!" Gumball shouted as he pulled the diamond harder.

"Now!" Rob shouted as he pulled as hard as he could.

"Never!" Gumball shouted as he pulled even harder.

Rob accidentally let go of the diamond as Gumball fell backwards. Rob glared at Gumball.

"You've gotten away this time," Rob said. "But soon I'll be back, and you'll be dead by my feet!"

Rob pushed out his hand and smashed open the wall. He then stepped outside.

"Wait, he's still weak!" Rob said, realising it. "I can still get him!"

He ran back inside of the house, but Gumball had already ran away. He ran to the school, still clutching the diamond. He ran into the classroom, where everyone was sitting like nothing had happened.

"Wait," Gumball said. "After fleeing the bus, why did everyone run to school?"

"What's that?" asked Darwin.

"I don't know, Rob had it in his pants!" Gumball explained.

"Ew!" everyone said.

"No I-" Gumball said. "Wow, you people are weird!"

"I want to touch it!" Darwin said.

"What, why?" Gumball asked.

"It's pretty!" Darwin said slowly.

"What are you-" Gumball said as Darwin crawled all over him, touching the diamond.

Anais grabbed the diamond out of Gumball's arms.

"This needs to be kept in the hands of a genius!" Anais said.

"What are you doing here?" Darwin asked. "You're not in this class!"

"Yeah, what class are you actually in?" Gumball asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Anais said. "We just need to know what this thing does!"

"Hey, guys," Gumball said. "Look at that cool bird out there!"

He pointed outside.

"Gumball..." Darwin said. "That's a pigeon..."

Gumball's pupils started glowing red as he shot a laser at the pigeon. A cooked chicken fell into the playground as everyone stared with their jaws dropped.

"What was that?" asked Gumball.

"I think I can tell you everything that you need to know," Bobert said. "That is the Elmore Blood Diamond. Back in 9999999999999999 years before the big bang, the diamond was created by the Elder Elmorers-"

"We don't need to hear the whole story!" Gumball interrupted.

"Oh, sorry!" Bobert said. "The Elmore Blood Diamond can give anyone who touches it super powers!"

"Powers, you say?" Gumball asked, grinning.

"Gumball, what are you thinking?" asked Darwin.

Gumball was thinking about shooting loads of birds and having infinite cooked chicken for every meal.

"That isn't really..." Darwin began before sighing.

"Hey, what's our power?" asked Anais.

"How about you find out?" Gumball said.

Gumball then started flying around the room.

"Hey, no fair!" Darwin said.

He pushed his hand out, when suddenly a ball of water shot appeared and hit Gumball through the wall. Darwin looked at his hands.

"Whoa!" Darwin said.

Suddenly, water sprayed out of Darwin's hands into his face. Darwin coughed and spat the water out. Then he stopped.

"That actually felt really nice!" Darwin said.

He lifted his hand above his head and water sprayed out of it like a shower. Darwin started humming a tune and then opened his eyes to realise that he was still in school. Gumball suddenly came out of nowhere, with his hands on fire. He punched Darwin in the face and sent him up into space, making a star.

"That's for hitting me!" Gumball said and he crossed his arms.

Suddenly, a huge, black cloud appeared over the school. It started pouring down rain and thundering. A lightning bolt hit the ground, where Darwin appeared.

"There's one thing that you need to know about life..." Darwin said with a deep voice. "Never throw a fish into space!"

"Why?" asked Gumball.

"Uhhhhh..." Darwin said.

Darwin put both of his hands together and started creating a massive water ball. Gumball gulped. Darwin shot the water ball out, but a figure zoomed past and turned the water ball upwards, into space. They then started running around in a circle, creating a tornado that had hands. It grabbed both Gumball and Darwin. They saw Anais inside of the tornado.

"What are you doing?" asked Anais.

"What does it look like we're doing?" asked Gumball. "We're having a fight where someone accidentally hits someone else, and then they end up fighting for no reason, and they injure one of the heroes before they can fight the villain, lowering their chances of winning the fight!"

Anais rolled her eyes and put Gumball and Darwin down. She then clicked her fingers, making a lightning strike hit a passing civilian.

"Oops!" Anais said. "Sorry! I thought that would make the tornado go away!"

She clapped her hands and the tornado disappeared.

"So who are you trying to fight?" asked Bobert.

"Fight?" asked Gumball. "Well, Rob tried to fight me, but I don't want to fight him!"

"Well, if you are going to fight this Rob, then you will need some help!" Bobert explained.

"Like a team?" asked Darwin.

"Yes, a team!" Bobert said.

"But there's only four of us!" Gumball said. "Wait, that's actually quite a good advantage!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Penny.

"Uh..." Gumball said, looking around. "LOVE LETTERS!"

"What?" asked Darwin.

"Uh..." Gumball said as he thought he gave her a letter, but instead gave it to Darwin.

"You are the love of my life..." Darwin read, raising an eyebrow and slowing down. "I wish for you to marry me and we can...have children? Gumball, I don't think you understand babies!"

Penny laughed. Gumball fake laughed, not knowing what she was laughing at.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"We are creating a superhero team to take down this Rob!" Bobert said.

"That sounds awesome!" Penny said. "Can I join?"

"YES!" Gumball screamed.

There was a pause.

"Okay, that's five super heroes!" Anais said. "I think we have a great team!"

"What's this about a team?" asked a voice.

William flew over to them.

"William?" asked Gumball. "You're the one making a dramatic entrance?"

"What are you saying?" William asked, angrily.

"Well, it's just that you're..." Gumball began.

"Not good enough?" William shouted.

"No, no!" Gumball said.

"I'll show you how good I am!" William said.

"No! You're on the team!" Gumball whimpered.

"That's what I thought!" William said.

There was another long pause.

"Anyone else?" asked Gumball.

"It looks like we're all-" Darwin began.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ALL SET!" Gumball shouted. "I'm the leader, I say it, let's go, GO!"

Rob was walking towards a bank. He lifted his arm up, picking up a car, as he threw it at the bank.

"Ha ha ha!" Rob laughed. "I love using the exact same thing to destroy things with and being boring!"

He was about to go into the bank when a line of fire blocked Rob's entrance. He turned around to see Gumball jump down from the sky.

"We meet again!" Rob chuckled. "And this time, I'm going to make sure you hurt!"

Gumball raised his fists in a fighting stance. Rob picked up a tree, ripping it from its roots. He threw the tree at Gumball, but Gumball shot fire out of his hands and sliced the tree in half. The two tree parts fell both sides of him.

"I see that you have powers of your own!" Rob said. "No matter, I can still destroy you!"

Gumball suddenly shot a laser at Rob. Gumball flew up to Rob and punched him.

"Sorry, man!" Gumball said, punching him. "But since this is a superhero cartoon..." he punched him again. "There's got to be a bit of violence!" and again. "Did you catch the game last night?" he punched him again. "Sorry, I've ran out of things to talk about to hit you." Gumball hit him again.

Gumball was about to punch him again, but Rob teleported away.

"Ha ha!" Rob laughed, before realising that without Gumball hitting him, he was falling.

He started screaming.

"Wait, I've got teleportation powers!" Rob said.

He teleported safely to the ground. He sighed, when suddenly Gumball flew towards him with his hands on fire. Rob turned glitchy right when Gumball was about to punch him. Instead of hitting Rob, Gumball just went through him.

"Ha ha ha!" Rob cackled. "That tickles!"

Gumball grinned. His mouth grew large and his eyes looked suspicious.

"Oh, does it now?" asked Gumball, as his mouth continued to grow, eventually growing off of his face.

Gumball pushed his face back to normal as he started rapidly punching Rob all over.

"Ha ha! Hee hee!" Rob laughed. "Stop! Sto-stop it! Please!"

Rob went back to normal as he sighed again.

"Uh oh." Rob said, realising that he could be attacked.

Gumball went to punch him, but Rob grabbed Gumball's hand. He tightened his grip and lifted Gumball up.

"Look at you!" Rob said, tightening his grip even more. "You're weak!"

"Uh, actually I was beating you up most of the fight!" Gumball explained.

"Quiet!" Rob demanded. "Who's going to save you now?"

Suddenly, a black mouse ran up Rob's pants. He started laughing again.

"How are you doing that?" asked Rob. "I'm not even glitchy!"

Rob's pants started growing as Rob realised what was going to happen.

"Please no..." Rob said.

Penny turned into a dragon, ripping out of Rob's pants and punching him across the street. She turned into a wolf and sped towards him, biting him. She then turned back into the dragon and shot a fireball at him, hitting him further down the street. She then flew over to Gumball.

"That took you a while!" Gumball said.

"I thought you wouldn't need our help after what you were doing there!" Penny said, turning back to normal.

"Nah, I let Rob grab me." Gumball said. "Wanted to make it fair, you know!"

Rob got to his feet, angrily. The skies started turning grey as rob turned around. A tornado was forming in the middle of the ocean.

"Wait, when were the Wattersons living next to the ocean?" asked Rob.

"We weren't!" Gumball called. "It's just a cool shot!"

The water made a whirlwind. The two collided, making a water tornado. It sped towards Rob, sucking him inside. Inside, Rob was hit by a school of fish. A great white shark then came out of nowhere and hit him. Then a blue whale hit him. Darwin then appeared in front of him...and lightly slapped him. Rob glared at Darwin. Before he could hit Darwin, Anais created a hurricane and blew Rob out of the tornado. As Rob was flying in the air, Bobert flew up and hit him. Rob flew up as Bobert shot a laser out of his hands that hit him. As Rob landed, William emerged from the shadows. They walked towards each other.

"So you're the Rob that Gumball was talking about," William said. "You don't seem so tough."

"We'll see about that, eyeball!" Rob said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You're angering me, cyclops!" William said as he also went into a fighting stance.

Rob picked up a car and threw it at William. The car sped towards William. It stopped right before it hit him. Rob looked confused.

"What?" Rob asked. "But how?"

"I have been mastering the power of telekinesis longer than you can imagine!" William said.

"I can only imagine for a few minutes!" Rob said.

"Exactly!" William said.

William's eye widened as he lifted up Rob. He then smashed Rob into the ground before throwing him into the air. Rob fell to the ground through a prison. The bars were made out of lasers and there was gas in the cell.

"Hey, I still have my powers!" Rob said.

He tried to teleport, but nothing happened.

"Hey!" Rob shouted. "Why won't my powers work?"

"This is a superpower zero X two thousand power no worker cell!" Gumball explained.

"Really?" asked Rob.

"No, I have no idea what it is!" Gumball said.

"Well, since Rob's been defeated," Darwin said. "We don't need these powers anymore!"

"Darwin's right," said Gumball.

There was a pause.

"Are you going to explain why?" asked Darwin.

"No, I don't know why." Gumball explained.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais opened another cell door and stepped into it. They then got out, their powers gone.

"I guess this was fun!" Gumball said, as they all walked out of the prison. "But now we have to go back to our "normal" lives!"

"Not so fast!" said William as he came out of the shadows.

"Why do you always appear out of the shadows?" asked Gumball.

"SILENCE!" William ordered. "I've been treated like a fool for too long! Now is finally my time to shine, and now I will destroy every single one of you! I will be your worst enemy, and you will fear me! I will rule the world!"

There was a pause. Gumball poked William's pupil.

 **The end.**


End file.
